An image tour based on a set of images may, desirably, visit a subset of “best” images from within the set of images and some additional images from within the set of images to more smoothly transition between the “best” images. In order to create the image tour, the images in the set of images may be represented as image nodes in a graph, transition costs between images may be represented as edge costs or rendering costs of edges in the graph, and the smoothness of turns from one edge to another may be represented as turning costs in the graph. The lowest cost tour for the set of images may correspond to the lowest cost path visiting the subset of images in the graph, based on both turning costs and rendering costs. However, calculating such a path may be expensive in terms of computation time requirements. Specifically, the computation time may grow at a rate of O(n3), where n is the number of images in the set of image nodes in the graph. As the foregoing illustrates, a faster and more efficient approach for determining an image tour through a subset of “best” images from within a set of images may be desirable.